dcsharedfilmuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow (film)
Green Arrow is a 2017 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the twenty-fifth installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the ninth and final installment of Phase Three. It was directed by David S. Goyer and stars Chad Michael Murray, Mark Ruffalo, Fan Bingbing, Henry Cavill, Mila Kunis, James McAvoy, Michelle Pfeiffer, and Kevin Bacon. The film was released on November 3, 2017 to gross $854 billion on a $180 million budget. The film ran 130 minutes. The film also received critical acclaim. Synopsis In 2007, Oliver Queen, the spoiled son of billionares Robert and Moira Queen, went on a cruise with his father when the ship was struck by lightning and sunk. Oliver made it to the shores of an island off the South China Sea and survived for five year. However, in 2012, Oliver was rescued and returned to Star City a different, more mature man. Oliver kept the details of the five years a secret, not even telling his ex-girlfriend Dinah Lance or his best friends Benjamin King and Eddie Fyers. Oliver used his training on the island to become the Green Arrow, a vigilante-archer stopping crime in Star City. However, his time spent on the island comes back to bite him in 2017, when Shado, his island lover and the mother of his child, finds him to enact revenge of something terrible he did. At the same time, another archer begins murdering criminals who wronged him in the past, and Police Captain Larry Lance attempts to solve the case before the Green Arrow can, who he sees as a criminal. Plot Ten years ago Oliver Queen and his billionaire father Robert Queen set sail on a cruise. However, a storm on one of their sailing days destroys the ship and killed everyone on board, except Oliver, who made his way to an island off the coast of the South China Sea. For five years, Oliver survived on the island, seemingly alone. However, in 2012, Oliver was rescued by Chinese sailors. Oliver returned to Star City, where he reunited with his girlfriend Dinah Lance, best friends Eddie Fyers and Benjamin King, and mother Moira Queen. However, he learns Dinah and Benjamin are now dating and Moira has remarried. Oliver adjusts to his life, even with several things different. However, he uses the training he gave himself on the island, especially as an archer, to become a vigilante, the Green Arrow. However, Dinah's father and police captain, Larry Lance, is anti-vigilante, especially after the Battle of Gotham City killed one of his best friends. Oliver does not reveal his secret identity, or what truly happened on the island, to anyone, not even Dinah, Benjamin, or Eddie. Five years later, in 2017, the Green Arrow is celebrated by the citizens of Star City, though Captain Lance is still firmly against him. The Green Arrow refuses to appear in public or work with other superheroes. Oliver has rebuilt his life and is dating Mia Dearden. Oliver, Dinah, Benjamin, and Eddie are once again good friends, while Benjamin prepares to propose to Dinah. However, Benjamin's father, Arthur King, is acting as Merlyn, a murderous archer enacting revenge on those who wronged him. Merlyn starts with killing the employees and clients of the man who murdered his wife, and Benjamin's mother. The Green Arrow attempts to stop Merlyn, but consistently fails. Lance, however, uses this as an oppurtunity to frame the Green Arrow. Lance orders a meeting with Merlyn, who agrees on several conditions. Lance reveals that he wants to stop the Green Arrow, and putting him in prison would allow Merlyn to not have to hold back when the vigilante arrives. Lance reveals a case full of replicas of the Green Arrow's arrows. If Merlyn uses them to kill, the forensic scientists will be able to determine it is the Green Arrow's arrow, due to the vigilante having left an arrow at a crime scene weeks ago. Merlyn agrees and loads the replica arrows into his bag. Oliver is at Queen Manor when a young woman crashes through the window. However, the woman reveals herself as Shado. Oliver recognizes her and the two kiss before she kicks him down the stairs. Oliver fights back and the two fight in the mansion until finally Shado sees Moira coming and stops. Oliver introduces Shado to Moira as a woman he met while searching for a job. Moira reminds him that he cannot keep living on the family money, he must get a job. After Moira leaves, however, Oliver and Shado continue to fight until he asks about "Connor". Shado reveals that Connor is safe with her father. Shado apologizes for leaving him and he aks her to dinner so they can get caught up. Benjamin and Dinah. Dinah tells him that she needs to tell him something, but he interrupts her by proposing. Dinah accepts and decides not to tell whatever she was planning to tell him. Merlyn finds the right-hand man of the criminal who killed his wife. Merlyn reveals what he did to wrong him and then shoots the man with a green arrow, before leaving the scene. Lance arrives the next and a CSI confirms that the Green Arrow shot the man. Oliver and Shado discuss what happened after she left the island. It is revealed the two met during Oliver's first year on the island and she got pregnant with his child after a year of him arriving. Nine months later, she gave birth to Connor. However, the couple found a boat leaving the island and they agreed to regroup there the next day after Shado killed the mercenaries and Oliver took care of Connor, before the three could leave. However, at night, Shado took Connor and left on the boat, believing they could have a better life if Oliver was not with them. After the flashback, Oliver asks her why she came back. She reveals that she wants her child to meet his father and she still loves Oliver. Merlyn continues his killing spree with the green arrows, leading to an arrest warrant for the Green Arrow. Dinah and Benjamin reveal their engagement to Oliver and Eddie, who congratulate them. Oliver decides to visit China with Shado to meet Connor. However, Eddie finds Oliver and Shado and asks them what they are planning. After Oliver reveals what really happened on the island, Eddie leaves, believing he can no longer trust Oliver. Oliver and Shado arrive at Star City Airport, where they see on all screens that the "hero" Green Arrow is under arrest for the murder of five people. Shado reveals that she knows Oliver is the Green Arrow and the two decide to find who is framing the Green Arrow and stop them before they can leave for China. Oliver suits up, while Shado gets into a mask. The two fighters are found by the police and they manage to fight their way through. Shado gets caught behind but tells Oliver to find whoever is framing him. Oliver finds Merlyn, who reveals himself as the copycat. Oliver removes Merlyn's mask and finds King, who reveals he knows he is Oliver. Oliver takes off his mask as well and asks him why he is doing this. King explains that when his wife died, the police wouldn't investigate, so he is going after them himself. Oliver tells him that if Benjamin knew, he would never talk to him again. However, King reveals that Lance was helping him before escaping. Oliver finds Lance, who reveals he worked with Merlyn. However, Oliver reveals everything Lance said was just recorded. Rather than be arrested and shamed, Lance throws himself off the building roof and dies. Oliver finds the police with Shado gone and gives them the recording, which they use to take off the arrest warrant for the Green Arrow and put the entire station on finding Merlyn. Moira wonders what is going on as she can't find Oliver. Eddie arrives and reveals what he saw. Moira puts two and two together and realizes Oliver is the Green Arrow. Oliver is alerted that Merlyn is King Industries. Oliver fights his way through Merlyn's goons to the top floor, where he finds Merlyn with a knife to Shado's throat. Merlyn threatens to kill Shado if Oliver even tries to kill Merlyn. Oliver learns Merlyn has killed everyone he needed to and is ready to put his mission to rest. However, Merlyn reveals he has bombs throughout the entire building. Merlyn sets them off and the building begins to go up in flames. On the bottom floor, Benjamin arrives to find his father before the building collapses on top of him. Oliver gets himself, Merlyn, and Shado out of the building and saves himself and Shado by hanging onto the staircase of an apartment building. Merlyn, however, falls to the ground, dead. Eddie drives himself and Moira to the scene, where Oliver attempts to climb to the top of the building. However, getting there with Shado, he finds her severely burned. She asks him to take care of Connor before passing away. Oliver refuses to believe she is dead and escapes with her body. At the mansion, Moira and Eddie find Oliver with Shado's body. Oliver reveals the entire story of what happened on the island. Downtown, Dinah learns her father died, after learning he was corrupt. Dinah finds the destruction of King Industries, and Benjamin is one of the first casualties identified. Dinah refuses to believe both her fiancée and father are dead and runs away. Oliver tells his mother and Eddie that he must go to China and bring his son back to raise him. Moira agrees and lets him leave. In a mid-credits scene, Dinah returns home where she finishes a letter she was writing to Benjamin, revealing that she has a superpower. Dinah screams, which shatters a mirror. In a post-credits scene, Oliver finds Connor in China and reveals his heritage. However, on a TV, they learn the Anti-Life Equation was released and killed the world's superpowers. Oliver tells Connor they need to get home. Cast *Chad Michael Murray as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Mark Ruffalo as Arthur King/Merlyn *Fan Bingbing as Shado *Henry Cavill as Benjamin King *Mila Kunis as Dinah Lance *James McAvoy as Eddie Fyers *Michelle Pfeiffer as Moira Queen *Kevin Bacon as Larry Lance Kat Dennings appears as Mia Dearden Appearances Locations *Star City, United States of America **Queen Manor **Queen Consolidated **King Industries **Star City Police Department **Lance Apartment *Hong Kong, China **Shado and Connor's Apartment *Starfish Island Events *Battle of Star City Organizations *Star City Police Department *Queen Consolidated *King Industries